Aldorf
Aldorf is the seat of the Emperor, and has been the capital city for almost a hundred years. As the current seat of the Imperial Court, Aldorf supports a flourishing economy, which attracts all kinds of people. It is a bustling city with a substantial community of merchants, adventurers, mercenaries and fortune seekers from all across Ozerion. The wealth passing through Aldorf's gates and the political intrigues that unfold within its courts also support a rotten underbelly, a den for thieves, corrupt city officials and assassins. There are certain streets that even the city watch avoids at night for fear of finding a dagger stuck between their shoulder blades. The city is renowned as a center of learning and the University of Aldorf is the most highly respected academic institution in the land, where lords and princes from many lands come to sit at the feet of Mankind's foremost thinkers. Aldorf is also home to some of the most important organizations in the world, such as the Colleges of Magic — the centers of magical lore and learning that are justly famous throughout the region and beyond. It is here that Ozerion's finest mages learn their art, and where the city's deadly Battle Wizards are trained, making it the magical capital of Ozerion. Taverns and Inns * The Crossed Lancets: The Crossed Lancets is a small inn run by a former physician. * The Boatman Inn: Located along Aldorf's riverside, the Boatman is a typical inn frequented by riverfolk. * The Cordwainer’s Last: This inn serves a generally middle-class clientele and has a reputation for being “not too bad.” It is relatively close to the Von Eckstein Estate. Schools * Amethyst College: The gothic spires of the Amethyst College of Magic loom over the haunted Cemetery of Old Aldorf. Most Aldorfers try to avoid the building, but to those who investigate, it appears to be long-abandoned. * Golden College: The Golden College is located near the edge of Aldorf on the River Reik. It has the appearance of a large forge, with many furnaces and chimneys. The river waters cool the forges in the college. It would not be uncommon for an Aldorfer to see multicolored smoke coming from the chimneys of the college, or bright substances polluting the river. * University of Aldorf: Also called Aldorf University, this is one of the most respected centers of learning in the region. Landmarks * Cemetery of Old Aldorf: During an epidemic known as the Red Plague, thousands of victims were buried in mass graves at this cemetery. Today it is reputed to be haunted and is generally avoided by Aldorfers, though this may be because it is overlooked by the Amethyst College. * Clock Tower: A 4-story clock tower. * Dove of Love: The Dove of Love is a Shallyan kitchen serving poor and homeless. * Imperial Palace: The Imperial palace is a large and sumptuous building, overshadowed only by the Cathedral of Aldir. * Crackle Hill: Just outside Aldorf, this hill was established as the site where heretics and traitors were executed during the series of religious scandals following the First Siege. It is unknown if it is still used in this regard. * Morr’s Oak: Just outside Aldorf, this aptly named tree was where criminals were hanged during the Time of Three Emperors. It is unknown if it still used in this regard, or, in fact, whether it even still exists. * Guildhall of the Dwarf Engineers Guild: The hall of the largest such guild in the Empire is located near the campus of the Imperial College of Engineers. Temples * Temple of Morr: The main Temple of Morr in Aldorf is located in northwest Aldorf just a few blocks away from the Amethyst College and Cemetery of Old Aldorf. * Cathedral of Aldir: The Cathedral of Aldir is located across from the Imperial Palace.nThe huge complex of buildings is center of the Cult of Aldir, and centred around a T-shaped sanctuary said to be exactly proportional to Aldir's Hammer, Ghal Maraz.